big time stars Dylan's POV
by Star197
Summary: my story big time stars, just in dylan's p.O.V
1. Chapter 1

Big Time Stars! Dylan's P.O.V Summery!  
Dylan's P.O.V of my other story BIG TIME STARS!

Logan!  
The limo stopped and me and my dad got out When we got out of the limo I looked around and saw hundreds of fans shouting my name!  
Dylan: "I LOVE U ALL!"  
The Kelly came over

Dad: "where are we?"  
Kelly: "were in Minnesota"  
Dad: "WHATS UP MINNESOTA!"  
Then Kelly and my dad started talking while I stared signing autographs Then we went into this big room to wait for people to come and sing All the singers were Terrible! I though my dad was gonna kill half of them!  
The best singer was a dog! All I heard was terrible singing and my dad yelling "NEXT"  
The a boy with brown almost black, short spiky hair walked in He looked star struck when he saw me but then my dad yelled "STOP STARING AT MY DAUGHTER AND SING SOMETHING OR GET OFF STAGE!"  
The boy: "psh, I wasn't staring" *he stares again*

Kelly: "please sing, he's getting mad"  
Then the boy walked up to the mike and starts beat boxing, Kelly was moving along with the music cuz she didn't think it was that bad When the boy finished he yelled "I LOVE U DYLAN!"

My dad "NO U DON'T LOVE HER! SHES A STAR UR A LOSER WHO WILL NEVER, NEVER BE A STAR"  
I felt kinda bad that my dad said that to him so i gave him a kind smile as he left While the boy was walking out of the audition room my dad was yelling "GET BACK HERE IM NOT DONE WITH U!"  
*I hope the next one isn't terrible*  
Then a guy came thought the door and I was at lost of words...  



	2. carlos

Carlos!  
Then a guy came thought the door and I was at lost of words...  
He was short but a little taller than me!  
He had short ravin black hair, and was wearing a hockey helmet!  
I pated my green hat that I had on backwards and thought *maybe he's as fun and crazy as me*  
I'm not sure but I think he stopped and stared at me Dad: "Get on with it!"  
He walked up to the mike and said "hey y'all I'm Carlos"

*Carlos is a pretty name*  
Me: "heya I'm Dylan"

Then I smiled happily and waved at him Then Carlos started dancing with the mike making Me laugh, and at the end he farted in the mike!  
I got up and started clapping while My dad was getting held down by kelly!  
I hugged Carlos which i think made him shocked! Then I gave him my # and told him to call me!  
Then Carlos walked out of the audition room looking shocked and happily!  
Then an other guy came in the room and...  



	3. james, kendall & danny

James, Kendall & Danny

Then an other guy came in the room and...  
He had long-ish brown hair and a cute smile, I could tell by looking at him that he was a star and what most people call "pretty boy" but I like pretty boys He walked up to the mike while My dad whispered to Kelly "well he's not ugly"  
He didn't seem 2 see me yet so when he got to the mike he said "hey my names James"  
They he started singing instead of staring at me like the rest of the people did I saw the cute helmet guy who said his name was Carlos, the spiky haired guy, a blond with bushy eyebrows, a guy that kinda looked like james with dirty blond hair & a old lady sit behind me to watching James sing Eyebrows looked at me like he was star struck but said nothing and The one that looked like james was quite and but looked scared *I swear I've seen him before, he looks a lot like James, but with dirty blond hair*  
Half way though James song he saw me and stopped singing & stared at me James: "sorry I just got a little nervous, can I start again"  
Dad: "sure why don't u just go outside the door and just don't come back in"  
James: "but I'm good"  
Dad: "I don't need good, I need the fire, and u have NO TALENT!"  
*OMG! why did my dad say that! James was great*  
Eyebrows & dirty blond: "NO TALENT, NO TALENT!"  
Dirty blond: "UR THE ONE WITY NO TALENT!"  
Eyebrows: "u haven't had a hit in 10 years!"  
*there actually right*  
Dad: "Hey girl to my heart by boy quake was a hit 9 years ago"  
*not a very good one*  
Dirty blond: "oh girl to my heart? Let's see if I can remember that rock classic"  
Dirty blond nods his head at Eyebrows and they both jump on the table and start singing girl to my heart!  
And at the end they made hearts with they hands and shoved they in my dads face!  
Kelly: "Hey, Hey surcerity!"  
Eyebrows: "well here's a new hit for u"  
Eyebrows and Dirty blond both start singing a song about a giant turd while the surcerity guards grabbed them"  
I heard Carlos whisper to the spiky haired guy "while what's the worst that could happen if I try to brake them free?"  
Spiky hair: "idk? Juvaniall, 20 hours community serves"  
Carlos: "I can I've with that"  
Carlos ran to go help them, while James put the mike back on the stand and jumped on the guards!  
Spiky hair: "I've got to get new friends" then he went to go help them

The old lady ran up help too *I can't take this anymore! James is good, HOLLYWOOD good, he's better than me! I haven't sang in 3 years! I'm gonna stop this right now*  
I got up and yelled at the guards to stop and put them down so they did cuz i'm one of there bosses!  
*lol they have to listen to me :)*  
but then the cops showed up & took the hot guys away!  



	4. the real dylan

The real Dylan then the cops showed up & took the hot guys away!  
I turned to my daddy with puppy dog eyes "we have to go get them, they were so good daddy"  
Dad looked at me & laughed "aww does my little girl want me to go get those hockey heads?"  
I shook my head yes Then daddy said "or do u just want me to go back & get the one with that stupid hockey helmet?"  
My eyes widened & I looked at him "What!"  
My dad took a deep breath "Dylan I saw the way u looked at him! U actually smiled! Ur voice had happiness in it! I haven't seen that in years!"  
I started thinking about it & I haven't smiled or laughed in so long! I guess because Hollywood got to & changed me!  
Then I don't know why but I started thinking about Carlos and smiled My dad saw said "see ur thinking about him aren't u?"  
I looked up and my smiled faded "what do u think"  
My dad sighed "Dylan can u please stop acting like this! U used to be a fun loving girl, now u act like a spoiled rotten hollywood girl, do don't smile, laugh or sing anymore! U used to be the best singer ever! U HAD THE FIRE! now ur just my suck up model/acter daughter!"  
I had a stone cold face & said "I was never like that & never will be"  
I looked at my dad and I was shocked! He was crying "Dylan, ur not like this please I need the "real" Dylan back! The one that wore furry snow boots everyday! And that smiled every day! One that didn't care about being famous and had a beautiful voice! I need DYLAN STAR back! The real Dylan Star not this new one that hollywood created!"  
I laughed and said "I am the real Dylan! And the old Dylan has been gone for a LONG time! And she's never coming back!"  
My dad smiled & said "Dylan ur wrong the real Dylan is deep inside u trying to find a way out! And I saw that Dylan when That boy Carlos was singing! And when the nerdy boy yelled that he loved u!"

I smiled and said "If we go back to see those boys, the real dylan might come out, but I bet it won't"  
My dad brightened up & said "Kelly call those police and get those hockey heads adress! Were going to get them!"  
I was so happy! I'll get to see Carlos again! 


End file.
